A Shoulder to Cry On
by BlackWidow101
Summary: After a heated and violent argument and breakup with Cody Rhodes, Kaitlyn is left an emotional wreck. Can a certain Celtic Warrior change that? One-shot. Request.


**I'm trying another Kaitmus one-shot again! It's a bit rough at first, but it will get better. Just read, and I'll see you at the bottom! c:**

* * *

Just when Kaitlyn thought she was done crying, a fresh wave a tears stung at her. She didn't want to ry, but how could she not? Cody Rhodes just stood there, watching her cry and smirking. "How long?" Kaitlyn demanded, trying to keep her voice steady, "How long were you cheating?"

Usually, the man accused of cheating would have denied it, or admitted it with his voice full of guilt if he really had a heart. But to Kaitlyn's dismay, Cody only chuckled. "A few months into our relationship," he said. Something about the way he said it was killing her. It was like he didn't care, and she knew he didn't. Kaitlyn and Cody had been dating for around a year, and he had been cheating for seven of those years? Cody must have saw the shock in her face, because he said, "Pretty awful, isn't it?"

"Who with?" asked Kaitlyn, trying so hard not to sob. She needed to at least seem strong, but she knew that she was coming across as weak. And maybe she was. Cody's smirk only grew bigger. "Who? Was it Eve? I know how much you _love_ brunettes." At least she threw in one sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, I do," agreed Cody smugly, "And no, it wasn't Eve." He paused dramatically before continuing. "It was AJ." And suddenly, all of the emotions Kaitlyn had been holding in-disapointment, insecurity, rage, heartbreak-boiled over and she smacked Cody, her hand colliding with his cheek.

A silence filled the hotel room as Cody looked up, his blue eyes filled with rage. "Did you just smack me?" he asked, anger dripping from his tone. Sure, Kaitlyn could have answered that in many different ways. But she settled on the worst possible answer.

"Danm right I did."

She didn't see it coming. Cody swung, his fist connecting with her face. She didn't fall the first time, but when Cody punched her again, she collasped to the ground. The Hybrid Diva was crumpled against the floor. Cody gave her a kick to the midsection again and she coughed, spitting up blood. No tears fell from her eyes anymore, she was angry, but her face was contorted in pain. She tried to pull herself up, but only fell again.

"Pathetic," Cody spat at her, giving her a swift kick to the midsection again. He reached down, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her up. The taste of her own salty blood sparked something inside of Kaitlyn, and this time she swung, her nail scratching Cody's face. He staggered away, dazed and confused. Kaitlyn raced away to the kitchen, grabbing the first thing that she could get her hands on. She clutched the frying pan in her hands and swung with all her might. There was a loud ting as metal connected with skull. Cody collasped the ground unconssious. Kaitlyn stared at his limp body, her hazel eyes wide in fear. After standing frozen for a good ten seconds, she put the pan back and stumbled out of their hotel room.

Kaitlyn didn't even bother to change, so her scars were very visible. She walked down the halls, her arms wrapped around her body, looking straight ahead. Everyone wanted to ask what was wrong, but no one dared. She look unhinged and lethal, and everyone was scarred that any sudden movement would set her off. Usually, she hated when everyone avoided her. But today, that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Sheamus pulled his suitcase down the hall. He had just arrived for the show, ready to do what he does best. He heard he was supposed to beat Cody Rhodes tonight, but he didn't see him anywhere. He figured he should just ask Kaitlyn where he was. After all, she was his boyfriend.

He knocked on the door of the Divas locker room, hoping that she'd be alone. She didn't know why, but he enjoyed every time he spent with her. She was a beautiful woman, and she was different. She wasn't stuck up or focused in her looks. She was strong and down to earth, and Sheamus loved that about her. You could say that he had a tiny crush on her. Not a huge crush, but a crush none the less.

There was a small wimper from inside the room before a distraught voice asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Stephen," responded Sheamus, "Can I ask you something?" The door opened, and Sheamus nearly gasped. Her face was swollen, her mouth was busted open, her eye was black, and blood stained her white shirt and caked her nails. "Celeste...what happened?"

Kaitlyn sighed. "Promise not to tell?" she asked, and Sheamus nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, her breathing increasing as the painful yet fresh memories filled her mind. "Cody cheated, then beat me after I slapped him. I hit him over the head with a frying pan and left."

"That little bastard," Sheamus hisse. He took a deep breath and looked into Kaitlyn's eyes. "Are you okay?" She flung herself into his arms, embrasing Sheamus's warmth and sniffing his colonge. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled wondeful. "Celeste?"

"I'm fine now," said Kaitlyn, "My face hurts though." She chuckled, and Sheamus sighed a breath of relief. It was refreshing to see that she was joking around again. _A job well done fella_, he thought to himself as he rubbed her back.

"I'll take you to the trainer's office so you can be evaluated, okay?" Sheamus said gently and Kaitlyn nodded. As they walked down the halls, their hands intertwined. Kaitlyn sighed and smiled. Cody had never treated her like that. She clinged into him, hoping that he would never go away.

* * *

**Yet another Kaitmus one-shot! It was requested by Zombie-Beards(previously xXxRawrliciousxXx). I hope you guys like this one!**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
